Generally, the use of cleansers in shower causes skin's tightening, itching and troubles due to their excessive cleansing effects, and to solve such phenomena, moisturizers or the like are applied to the skin after cleansing. However, this application of moisturizers is troublesome and causes sticky feeling. To solve such problems, in prior art, a large amount of oil was added to cleansers to provide cleansers having increased moisturizing ability.
However, in order for cleansers to have a high oil content, a highly viscous lamellar phase is required. To make this lamellar phase, the use of structuring agents such as lauric acid or trihydroxy stearate is required. However, such structuring agents have a problem in that they cause stability-related problems in some environments.